Dergado
Dergardo (デルガド) is an optional playable character in Zill O'll who can join the protagonist. He is one of the earliest possible party members who can be recruited with minimal effort. Completing his events rewards the protagonist with the Crimson Blaze Sword (緋炎の宝剣), a rare weapon exclusive to his character arc. The dwarf is a famous blacksmith whose weapons and armor are favored by many, and he is praised as the greatest of his craft in all of Vyashion. The populace honors him with the nickname "The Fire of Swordsmithing" (炎の刀工). He is 162 years old at the start of the game. Role in Game As the land's greatest known blacksmith, Dergado's weapons are considered priceless treasures for any adventurer. His services were in high demand from both the common folk and the nobility. He has mentored several disciples; his greatest pupil acts as the smithy in the Dwarven Kingdom. His best friend and fellow blacksmith was a young man named Guts, who was reputed as "The Fire of Silver Smithing" within Rostorl. Guts was considered second to Dergado in their profession. During one of his expeditions for rare materials, Dergado found an abandoned human child. Feeling pity for the orphan, he decided to raise her as his adoptive daughter and named her Rochina. At her insistence, he also taught her his trade. Guts noticed Rochina during his visits and fell in love with her as time passed. Dergado happily gave his blessings for their marriage, and the married couple decided to pursue their passion for smithing at Fire Dragon Mountain. They left the dwarf with their wishes to create a legendary sword with the mountain's unique ores. The dwarf stayed within the Dwarven Kingdom and kept crafting for whoever asked for him. When he learned that his weapons were praised for their efficiency for killing innocent people rather than their splendor in construction, Dergado became disillusioned with his craft. He immediately quit his career and dropped off the map by indulging himself with traveling. When his guilty conscious consumes him, the dwarf tries to drink it away within city taverns. He denies any inquiries about his past and acts as a lowly drunkard. Nostalgia calls his return to his homeland and Dergado is first seen by the protagonist within the pub. If they accept him as a drunkard, he is amused by their ignorance of his past grandor and whimsically decides to join their adventures. Calling him by his nickname earns his begrudging annoyance. If Relra Lonton is in the same party, however, the lillbee accuses the dwarf of being pitiful and unfair with his bitterness. Relra playfully challenges Dergardo to redeem himself as a legendary adventurer. Finding mirth with the minstrel's claims and bored of drinking, the dwarf joins the protagonist to see the world. If the protagonist visits Fire Dragon Mountain when he is in the party, Dergado is ashamed by the thought of meeting Guts or Rochina and abruptly leaves. He later expresses his insecurities for crafting weapons when they rest at an inn, torn between the conundrum of whether he seeks to perfect his trade or supply tools for genocide. He decides on the former when the protagonist visits him at the pub. Motivated to fulfill his artistic urges by creating his finest blade, he requests for another visit to Fire Dragon Mountain. They visit the shed at the base of the mountain but find it empty. Degardo insists venturing deeper within to find the married couple only to discover a makeshift grave. Upon closer observation of the nearby terrain, the dwarf surmises that Guts and Rochina were caught in one of the mountain's volcanic eruptions and perished. He notices the marred sword they wished to perfect and, determined to carry on their will, he decides to have it act as the base for his creation. The dwarf mulls on the sword's theme until he is inspired by a heated argument at a pub. Conceptualizing the sword to be one embodying a flame, they return to Fire Dragon Mountain. He asks the protagonist to ignite and keep watch over the mountain's lava ores to power Rochina's furnace. The dwarf uses the intense heat and Guts's hammer to create the Crimson Blaze Sword. Laying the regrets of the couple and his past to rest, Dergado entrusts his final creation to the protagonist. He wants to keep accompanying their journey in gratitude. In his ending, he gains the passion to continue blacksmithing. However, he will only create weapons and armor for the protagonist, the only person he feels will use them for a just cause. In infinite's ending with the entire playable cast, Dergado is part of the last group of members traveling with the protagonist. He reluctantly parts ways with him/her at the gates of Liberdam. He tells him/her that he will return to the Dwarf Kingdom to resume his blacksmithing. Personality Dergado is like other dwarves in that he is a dexterous inventor, a mighty warrior, and a lover of liquor. He has a hearty laugh for cynicism and enjoys clashing wits with the people of Vyashion. If the protagonist asks for his advice, he is a wizened and cautious advisor for them. Despite being a veteran adventurer who has seen plenty of carnage in his life, the dwarf rarely is negative and occasionally enjoys making playful jests with his comrades. He once prided the beauty of his creations and enjoyed the process of finalizing a product. Smithing is in his blood, and his weapons are proof of his love for his art. Dergado makes them to fulfill his passion but to also help adventurers defend themselves. He feels responsible when his creations are unjustly used by soldiers in armies. To him, there is nothing to be celebrated about warfare and it always disgusts him. The protagonist can help him recover from his slump and realize his values again. Fighting Style Dergado is the earliest warrior character the protagonist can recruit. He has high STR and VIT stats; he will automatically gain points in these stats as he levels up regardless of his current Soul. The dwarf's above average DEX rating also ensures frequent critical hits from him. His high health and defense is useful for protecting frail party members during the early acts of the game. Dergado's magic and speed stats are low, and he may have trouble getting a turn during early battles. If he is recruited near the beginning of the story, however, his weaknesses can be quickly addressed and manipulated by equipping speed or magic reliant Souls at the player's discretion. The Crimson Blaze Sword is a level 6 weapon which can only be equipped by the protagonist. If the protagonist has Fety and Dergado in the same party, it will have a level 8 fire element attached to it. It will be useless against fire elementals but strong against everything else. If the player doesn't want to invest too much funds improving their weaponry, it may prove to be a valuable asset early within the game. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Characters